Percy Jackson and Frozen
by One of the Outsiders
Summary: What happens when Elsa and Anna are brought to Camp Halfblood? They'll have to team up with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase to save the world...
1. Elsa's Capture

Elsa walked down the stairway of her ice palace, she took a deep breath and smiled.

It had been a stressful week, Anna, her sister, had refused to listen to Elsa. Elsa wanted Anna to wait a while before marrying Kristof.

"How could she disrespect my orders! I'm the queen!" Elsa screamed in frusteration. Then clapping her hands twice, she yelled, "Olaf!"

Sure enough, a smiling small snowman tumbled down the stairs. "What is it, Elsa?" he looked slightly timid, but still happy.

"Could you send a scroll message to Anna, saying that I wish to see her by the end of this week?"

"Yes, of course, your highness." Olaf said, running to a nearby room.

 _Great, even Olaf is afraid of you,_ thought Elsa, and fell into a close fainting couch. She closed her eyes, ready to take a long nap when a sudden bang echoed through the palace.

At first Elsa thought Olaf had perhaps fallen and went over to check on him. "Olaf, are you alright?" there was no answer. "Olaf?"

When she came into the study, she found that Olaf had been melted. "Olaf!" she sobbed, smashing her hand into snow slush that was once her beloved friend. "Who did this?!" she yelled.

"I did." said a strong voice behind Elsa. She turned around and gasped. A strange man with brown swept hair smiled at her. He had semi-large muscles and a cute smirk on his face. He wore a leather jacket and held a torch.

Elsa would be lying if she said she wasn't astounded by his handsomeness. "Why are you here?"

"To do this." he said and slammed the hilt of his sword against Elsa's forehead. She lost consious immeaditely.

Meanwhile, back at Arendalle, Anna was in her bedroom. She was being conforted by Kristof. "I just felt like she was holding me back from my life. You know, like she was pushing me towards perfection and I didn't want to be conformed like that." Anna said, wiping her tears.

Kristof hugged her softly and kissed her cheek. "It'll be alright Anna." 

"I don't know, maybe I wasn't ready." Anna shrugged, "Kristof, I should go talk to her."

"Of course honey. I'll have a maid prepare your things." Kristof said and walked out of the room.

A hour later Anna was voyaging her way to her sister's imfamous ice palace. When she finally reached the palace, she rushed in yelling her sisters name. "Elsa! Elsa!" she paused when there wasn't any sound what so ever.

She started to panic and then walked into Elsa's study. She gasped as she gazed at a small pool of blood and a pile of snow.


	2. Discovering the Truth

"What the-?" Elsa murmured. She tried rubbing her head, but found that her hand were strapped down as well as her feet. What happened to her? Where was she?

She looked around and saw that she seemed to be inside a strange room. The walls were made with solid wood and she could barely see anything outside of the room. She could hear faint laughter and swords clashing. Elsa was obviously strapped down to a bed and she couldn't exactly see her surroundings. She tried summoning her ice powers, but something stopped her. Elsa needed at least a few more days until she could try to escape. A door opened and someone walked in. "Who's there?" silence "Tell me!"

"It's me, Elsa." there was that man again. The one that invaded Elsa's palace.

"Who are you?" Elsa furrowed her brow, "Why am I here?"

"My name is Percy Jackson. And demigods need you to defeat your daughter."

"What?" Elsa scoffed, "I do not have a daughter. Is this a trick?"

"No, but I can understand your confusion. If you would just come with me, I can explain everything." Percy said and crossed his arms. He understood that Elsa would be hard to persuade, but now it was getting a little annoying.

"Fine, Percy Jackson." Elsa gritted her teeth, "Now let me out."

Percy unstrapped her and safely led her out the now confirmed infirmary. It was steaming hot outside and Elsa really wished she had her powers. "You must be hot."

"Excuse me?!"

"Dude, I just meant that you have ice powers and that you might be warm." Percy rolled his eyes and Elsa's face flushed. She realized she may have feelings for this demigod and how she just embarrassed herself. "Anyways, I'm sure that my girlfriend had some summer clothes for you.

"G-girlfriend?" Elsa was sure her face was beet red.

"Hey! Annabeth!" he waved his hand to catch a blonde's attention.

Annabeth ran over and hugged Percy tightly. She had dirty blonde hair with beautiful tan skin and alarming grey eyes. She also wore a _Camp Halfblood_ somehow she was able to make it look amazing on her. "Perc, I'm so glad you're back!"

"Me too." Percy laughed and then turned his attention back on Elsa. "Annabeth, this is Elsa."

"Pleasure." Annabeth said calmly and shook Elsa's hand.

"Ah, Dad always said a firm handshake makes a good first impression. Now, Percy said you could help find some summer clothes." Elsa gestured to her blue ice dress. "I'm not really fit for the summer."

"Right, got it. Come with me." Annabeth led her to another house. "Here's the Big House. You can meet Chiron and Mr. D while I get your clothes."

The trio went over to the Big House and went inside. They walked into the huge living room that held leopard furs on the walls and grapevines twirling on the podiums. A leopard head hung on the wall, snoring. Underneath it, was a PAC-MAN game and kept dinging and making annoying sounds. Annabeth went into another room, Elsa and Percy sat down.

"Percy? Is that you?" A man in a wheelchair wheeled in with another man caring a beer.

"Oh great, Pee Pee Johnson is back." the guy with the beer said.

"Please, Mr. D. You know my name." Percy said, smiling and Elsa chuckled. "Elsa, this is Mr. D and Chiron."

"Wait, Chiron... I know that name. That's the guy who trained greek heroes right?" Elsa said smiling.

"That's good that you made that connection." Chiron climbed out of this wheelchair, revealing horse legs attached to his waist. "I am the original Chiron, infamous trainer of demigods."

"What? Okay, first you kidnap me and now you want me to believe that this... person is an immortal trainer?" Elsa shriveled her nose. "This is insane!"

"Elsa! Let us explain. Please."

Back at Arendalle, Anna was with Kristoff and the guards were inspecting Elsa's ice palace.

"Found anything yet?" Anna asked, she was still examining the blood and the melted snow.

"You're majesty!" yelled General Mercer. "There's something over here!"

Anna rushed over into the opening hall, her skirt billowing over her shoes. "What is it, Mercer?"

General Mercer pointed to a swirling vortex of dark purple. "We believe this is the portal that took you sister."

"I must go inside it." Anna said and walked towards it and was about to jump in when Kristoff stopped her.

"Anna! Let me come with you, you don't know what's on the other side of that." Kristoff pleaded and pulled her back.

Anna looked at him sadly, "Kristoff, I can handle this. but, you have to stay here. Protect Arendalle. You know that once both Elsa and I are gone Hans will attack."

"Alright, but, be careful. I love you." and with that beautiful sentiment, Anna ran into the swirling vortex.

When Anna opened her eyes she could hear cars honking. She saw tall skyscrapers, smelled sweet aromas and felt the hot summer air against her. A sign welcomed her, which she read aloud. "Welcome to Manhattan?"


	3. Frozen in the City

"Alright, can someone please explain to me what's going on. How are you the legendary Chiron?" Elsa asked, disoriented.

"Elsa, you know all those stories about Greek Gods?" Elsa nodded, crossing her arms. "Well those aren't just myths. They're true. The gods are real, they are all around us, watching, listening, helping."

"Okay... But I still don't see how I fit into this." Elsa said, and Mr. D let out an exasperated sigh.

"Listen, kid. I don't know why you are making this so hard. When Peter, here, came he accepted it without question." Mr. D rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," tittered Percy. "This camp was made for demigods, offsprings of the Greek Gods. I am the son of Posiden, god of the sea. Here they can learn how to defend themselves and control their powers. Campers are separated into cabins that worship their godly parents and can meet their stepsiblings."

"Well, all this sort of makes sense. But I think you have the wrong person. You said I have a daughter, but I don't. And I never seen kingdoms like this. Is this magic?" Elsa asked, balling her fists.

"Right," Chiron nodded, finally talking. Elsa almost forgot about his horse legs and body. "Well, that is little more complicated." He took a deep breath. "The reason why everything look so different is because we brought you into the future."

Meanwhile...

"Whoa!" Anna yelled excitedly. She was sweating profusely, but that didn't really stop her froming being so amazed. "What is this place?" Confidently she walked forward but accidentally stepped onto the road, almost running into a car. It honked at her and she waved at it. "Hello!"

Thinking that she could get more information on where Elsa is, Anna walked into a bar. It was even hotter than outside and she asked where the bathroom was.

"Over there." The waitress said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, but which direction am I supposed to go?" Anna didn't understand the female and male symbols above the bathroom doors.

"Ugh, millenals." The waitress crossed her arms. "You go right, Hun."

"Okay!" Anna said, running over. She ran into the bathroom, going into a stall, locking the door behind her. She took off the shirt under her dress. Taking a knife, she cut the skirt so that it was shorter. She folded up her clothes and held them. She went out of the stall and looked into the mirror, proud. She looked gorgeous. She changed her outfit so that it was a sleeveless dress with a short skirt. Anna still had her boots on, but she worked them pretty good. She took out her braids, making her hair curly.

When she walked out, there was almost slience. Everyone seemed to be staring at her, and her face flushed. Then a split second later, everyone went back to work like it was nothing. Anna leapt up on a chair and starting drumming her fingers on the bar, watching the TV.

A gruff man sat down right next to her and Anna decided to give it a go. "Hey, I'm trying to find a friend of mine. She has blonde hair and wears a blue dress." He turned to face her. He had a missing tooth and a chiseled chin.

He gave her an toothy smile, but Anna mistook this for thinking. "Yeah, I know where she is..." He was obviously lying, but we all know how accepting Anna is. "If you come with me, I can show you."

"Okay!" Anna said, so happy she got such a big lead. She followed him and didn't even notice when he told his huge goons to come also. And she still didn't notice when they shared a silent exchange.

She followed them, to the back of the bar and they surrounded her in a big circle. "Uh, what's going on?" Anna asked, getting worried.

"Don't worry honey. We'll show you your friend, but you'll have to do a favor for us." Said the man, cracking his knuckles.

"And what's that?" Anna asked, slowly backing up. She bumped into two of the five guys, and they grabbed her with her kicking and yelling.

The bar guy took out duck tape from his coat pockets and slapped it on her mouth, silencing her. The two guys dragged her to the dumpster and sat her down on the lid of it. They duck taped her hands and ankles to dumpster. Her legs were spread apart and all five guys started undressing her. Within a couple seconds, her bra was revealed and her skirt was lifted so her underwear was easily exessable.

Anna was sure she about to be raped, but out of no where a trash bag swung at two of them, knocking them out cold.

A girl stood behind them, panting. She was from the bar, wearing a waitress's outfit. The rest of them advanced on her, one of them unleashing full combat, while they were fighting the other two snuck up behind her. Anna struggled furiously against the duck tape and eventually broke free. She took one of her boots and hit the combat guy's head, and yelled, "Look out behind you!"

The waitress girl turned and swung her leg, hitting both of them. Combat guy turned his attention back on Anna. In one swift move Anna hit in his most vulnerable spot. He groaned and fell, then got repeatedly hit in the face by Anna until he was unconscious.

Meanwhile the girl was still going after the two goons. She was pretty good so far, but they were starting to wear her out. Anna closed her eyes, really wishing her sister was there. Anna looked around and spotted a lead pipe. She snuck up behinds the two guys and hit them both in the head.

The girl smiled, gratefully. "Thanks."

Anna started getting her clothes on, "I should be thanking you. They were awful and I'm scared even to think about what they would've done to me."

"No problem." She said, pulling back her red hair and started walking back inside.

"Wait!" Anna said, pulling on her boots, now fully dressed. "What's your name?"

"Rachel." She paused and gasped as if the wind knocked the life out of her.

"Are you okay?"

"I sense great power in you, Anna of Arendalle." Rachel said, almost like she was in a trance. "Come with me."

Back to Elsa...

"I'm in the future?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Percy blinked like it was normal.

"Okay, I have made an ice palace, fought guards, even caused an everlasting winter, but I've never heard shit like that before."

"It's true. One of our main blacksmiths, Leo Valdez created a portal to take you to our world." Chiron said.

"Okay, what year is it?"

"2017, why?" Percy cocked his head.

"Well that's a long time. How is my daughter still alive?" As far as she knew there was no way to escape death.

"Hades." Chiron said, gruffly. "Made a deal with him. He gave her a small bit of his immortality so she'd be able to live and Martian her youth until she could make an offspring."

"So, why am I stopping her? Is there a rule saying she can't do that?" Elsa scratched her head in confusion.

Annabeth came back from the other room. "Sorry, I didn't know what size you were, but I got a couple that looked your size." She stopped when she saw Chiron and Mr. D. "Oh, hi."

Elsa smirked. She could help it! She was starting to develop a crush on Percy, and Annabeth, his girlfriend, just embarrassed herself! Although Annabeth just shared a strange look with Percy. Like they had to something.

"Right! Right, uh, maybe we should talk more about this tomorrow." Percy said, standing up.

Chiron narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "You're right. Elsa, why don't you stay in Percy's cabin tonight.

Annabeth frowned and Elsa could tell she didn't like that plan.


	4. Reuniting Sisters

Rachel's shift had just ended and she and Anna were walking along the sidewalk. Rachel could feel that Anna was scared and didn't want to roam the streets alone. What Anna told her wasn't really a surprise. Of course Rachel knew of Percy's plan to have Elsa stop her daughter. She just felt like after all Anna had been through she needed a break. Anna had to admit, it was nice to tell someone about living in a castle and the adventures of Frozen. And Rachel liked connecting with Anna about always being the sidekick and not having any powers.

"Oh! You know when they want us to just sit around while they do all the work?!" Rachel asked, laughing. She bought Anna and her ice cream, and it was dripping all over Anna's hand.

"Omg! Yes! Elsa is always is saying that!" Anna laughed, and licked melted chocolate ice cream off her fingers. "You know, I should tell Elsa how to make this! Then we could have this all the time at Arendalle." Anna smiled gratefully. "Can I just say something crazy? I know I should be worried about her, but I feel free here!"

Rachel laughed and smiled sweetly, but a little sad. Anna seemed so happy and she might get mad when she realized Rachel's friends kidnapped her sister. "Anna, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Anna got a little worried. Rachel was really nice so far, but, then again so was Hans when she first met him.

"I know where Elsa is."

At Camp Halfblood...

Elsa didn't realize how big and exciting camp was. There was dozens of cabins and hundreds of kids. They were terrific to see. They fought and played, all embracing their powers.

She even took a walk in the woods. It seemed enchanting. The air smelled like flowers and birds seemed to sing. It was almost like a fairytale. Almost.

"Hey! Calypso..." Said someone around the corner. Elsa heard a thud and rushed over the the sound. A man with black curly hair and a devilish smile was pinned down by a girl. She had blonde wavy hair with a very seductive body. They shared a passionate kiss, obviously madly in love.

"Ew! What is with you demigods!" Elsa cried, shriveling her nose in distaste.

They pried off each other and the girl, Calyspo Elsa assumed, frowned. "Oh just go away." She said and crossed her arms.

"She just means that we wanna be alone. Got it?" The guy said, and leaned back on a tree.

"Fine, but really, you guys shouldn't be doing that in such a public place." Elsa said, trying to look as authoritative as possible.

It didn't work at all. "Whatever." Calypso said, and went back to kissing, only she started taking off the guy's and her clothes.

"Alright, I'm out!" Elsa yelled and ran out of the woods. What was with that couple!?

Elsa turned around to face the cabins, and gasped. "Seriously?" Everywhere she looked, people were making out, on the ground, standing up, or on the roof. Some even giggled and went inside, already taking off their clothes.

"What's going on? Percy?" Elsa called, but no one looked up. She walked to the Posiden cabin and turned the knob. She walked in. "Are you kidding me!"

In the cabin, Annabeth and Percy were having sex. Annabeth's shirt and bra was pulled up, revealing her perfect boobs. Her pants were down all the way for Percy to, well, just use your imagination. She was on the bed lying on her back, her pussy spread wide open. Percy's dick was already in her and she moaned, "Oh, Percy! Yes, baby!"

Percy locked her in a kiss, semen spilling out of her valgina. "Ahem!" Elsa yelled.

"Uh..." Percy awkwardly chuckled.

"Get dressed!" Elsa screeched, and slammed the door.

"Seaweed brain!"

"Annabeth you were distracting me!"

"Oh, heh heh. Do I distract you?" Annabeth miffled a laugh.

"Hmm, you know you do..." There was a thud, and Elsa was sure they were kissing.

"Done yet?" Elsa knocked on the door.

"Yes, sure." Percy yelled back.

Elsa opened the door where they were laughing in love. "Guys you need to come see this." She led them out and they gasped. It was as if the whole camp was in a lovebird fest.

Annabeth walked over to a girl and a boy making out furiously. The girls had brown choppy hair and wore a black leather jacket. Even with the tomboy act she was gorgeous. She probably should've been a model. The boy she was with had blondle hair and strong arms. His hands massaged her boobs underneath her shirt.

"Piper? Jason! Snap out of it!" Annabeth yelled, but they didn't stop.

"Who did this?" Percy asked, his jaw clenched.

Then from the skies, a woman came down, her dress flowing in the wind. She wore a golden dress and heels with blue gloves. She had Elsa's hair, but was curly. "I did." She looked at Elsa. "Oh, hello, mother."

Let's go back to Rachel and Anna...

"What? This, is Percy guy, he took my sister?!" Anna leapt up and some chocolate ice cream dribbled from her mouth. She licked it, frowning.

"I know you think I'm a bad person, but I need you to trust me." Rachel pleaded and smiled.

"Lead me to my sister and until there is a reasonable explanation, I will not be talking to you." Anna demanded.

15 minutes later they arrived at Camp Halfblood. They saw the strange woman fly down, talk to Elsa, and tie up Annabeth, Elsa, and Percy.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Rachel yelled and she and Anna ran over to them, trying to untie them.

"Hey, now. Let's not play like that." Said the strange woman. She snapped her fingers and ice bonds strapped Rachel and Anna down. "Well this is just perfect. Now I can kill my aunt and mother at the same time."


	5. Raina

"Who are you?" Anna yelled. She fought against the bonds that were holding her.

"Don't you recognize me, dear aunt?" She spoke with such power that it radiated through the camp. "My name is Raina, daughter of Elsa."

"Why is are they like this?" Rachel demanded. She gazed at all the lovesick people around her. Even Annabeth and Percy started kissing again.

"Oh, that? Just a little spell. I just made them horny with romance." Raina smiled an evil smile. "Now, what's this little plan about defeating me? And using my own mother!"

"Hey! Percy!" Elsa smacked his head, bringing him back from Annabeth's mouth. "Pay attention! God!"

"First of all, gods, and second, we aren't telling you anything, Raina." Percy spat at her.

"Of course you are, future lover." Raina giggled, making Percy roll his eyes. "But I came here to get some errands."

"What?" Rachel asked, surprisingly calm.

"Why I need the blood of my mother and a lock of hair that belongs to her heir to the curse to be right. I already have the hair, but I need the blood."

"What curse?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I'm going to kill you anyway, so I guess I should tell you." Raina licked her lips. "I'm going to cast a spell that will make me control every single person in the United States."

"Why are you so evil? How did I raise such an awful child?" Elsa narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"You really don't know, do you? Raina asked, her voice cracking. She landed down, blowing dust everywhere.

"No." Elsa said, frankly.

"Well, let me explain. Your husband, my father, left us when I was one year old. You became depressed and neglected your duties as queen. Anna had to step up and you were banished to the Forbidden Mountains. I was raised by myself, acting by my own rules and actions. Everyday you would make a plot to take Arendalle back, but you never did." Raina took a deep breath. "Instead you rotted in that cave and died."

"Liar." Elsa said. "I would never turn away my own child."

"And I would never banish my sister." Anna said, angrily. Suddenly, the ice bonds melted, causing everyone to jump.

"What the-?" Annabeth's eyes widened. "Anna, how did you do that?"

"I don't know!" Her hands were shaking with fear. Then Annabeth's, Percy's, Rachel's, and Elsa's bonds went on fire, instantly melting.

"Do you have powers, Anna?" Rachel asked.

"It cannot be..." Raina murmured, and flew away.

Back at Arendalle...

General Mercer came in through the doors, holding a scroll. "Kristoff! A letter of war from Prince Hans."

"It's Future Prince Kristoff." Kristoff said, rolling his eyes. "Read it aloud."

Mercer opened the scroll, "Dear Kristoff, I am sure you are aware that Elsa and Anna are off playing and have not been seen for days. So, I, Hans of the Southern Isles, decide to declare war on Arendalle. Just know that my troops will be surrounding Arendalle, and we will have words in three days. Be prepared for war." He closed the scroll with a grave look on his face. "Prince Kristoff, what are your orders?"

Kristoff rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "Hmm, don't send the troops out just yet. Perhaps we can make amends with the Southern Isles."

At Camp Halfblood...

After Raina left, everyone seemed to go back to normal. Jason's hands were cupped around Piper's boobs with Piper's hands in his pants, locked in a kiss. (Sorry this isn't that relevant, but they're my favorite couple!)

"Uh, Piper?" Jason said, when they broke away. "What's going on?"

She took her hands out from touching his boner. "Jason, what happened to us?" She backed away, shaking her head. "We, I, should go." She walked out of the Aphrodite cabin, taking deep breaths.

Leo and Calypso barged in. "Hey, is Piper mad or something?" Leo asked, scratching his head.

"I uh, don't exactly know-"

"Never mind that! We were under a curse! I can feel it." Calypso yelled, crossing her arms.

"We gotta go." Jason said and dashed out of the cabin. Everyone seemed to be in a daze, except for Rachel, Percy, Annabeth and two other strange girls. The trio went up to them. "What happened here?"

"Raina attacked." Annabeth said, confirming their fears.

"She's too strong." Rachel said and the other redhead agreed.

"Oh right, you haven't met Anna and Elsa." Percy pointed to the redhead and the blonde. "This is Jason, Leo and Calypso."

Elsa crossed her arms and Leo chuckled awkwardly. "How was the nature walk?" Elsa spat, rudely.

"Uh, yeah..." Leo smiled a bit.

"Enough of this!" Annabeth threw her hands in the air. "We have to find Chiron and stop Raina once and for all."

They stormed up the the Big House, Jason looking behind him, hoping that Piper would show up. He had no idea what she was thinking of him. Some weird pervert?

"Chiron?!" Percy yelled, echoing through the house.

"Percy?" Chiron emerged through the doorway. "Percy, we need to stop her."

"Yes, that my friend is obvious." Elsa boomed. "We need to go on a quest and bring her down."

"My thoughts exactly." Percy said, placing a hand on Elsa's shoulders. Jason noticed her flush a bit, she looked at Percy in a longing way. He thought Leo noticed it too, because he nudged Jason lightly.

"Alright," Chiron agreed, rubbing his head. Annabeth narrowed his eyes. It wasn't like him to agree so quickly. "You may chose 6 people to go on this quest, Percy Jackson."

"Thanks Chiron." Percy said and led the group outside. "Rachel?"

"Yup, getting something." Rachel's eyes turned milky white and Annabeth and Percy caught her. Her voice became raspy and hoarse.

" _The three who went on the quest,_

 _The two who proved to be the best,_

 _The one who can finish the test."_

"Well that was complete nonsense." Calypso rolled her eyes.

"How are we going to decide who's to go?" Elsa asked.

"Well, which three out of all of us have been on a quest together?" Annabeth asked them.

"Piper isn't here, but out of the group we're the only ones who've been on a quest together." Jason said.

"Okay, and what about the two have been the best?" Anna asked.

"We're just going to have to find out who is the best by a series of tests." Leo said, smiling. "Hey that rhymed!"

Now, I feel like that if I described all the tests I would've taken out all the fun. But if you want a visual, just think of Annabeth kicking Leo's but in sword fighting. For now, let's just get back to the story. They did archery, sword fighting, canoeing, and even tested their powers. In the end, Percy and Annabeth won.

"No surprise." Calypso said, smiling. "I guess I should've worked out more when I was on that island."

"Okay, what about that last part?" Anna asked, eyeing Elsa. She felt like Elsa was the one to go, but she just found her sister, and she didn't want to lose her again.

"Yeah, what test was Rachel talking about?" Elsa asked.

"It's you Elsa." Rachel said.

"Me?"

"Yes, only you can stop your daughter. It just makes sense." Rachel insisted.

"It actually does make sense." Annabeth nodded, agreeing.

Percy smiled, "Then it's settled. Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Elsa, and I will go on a quest."


End file.
